What Wanders Is Found
by RenTin
Summary: BEEN REWORKED A LITTLE...Saida(OC) is on a journey. A voice is guiding her to find someone. But who? It is a journey to find her true self. And what happens when she runs into Tsume and Kiba? Could these be the ones she's been looking for? R&R if you will
1. Ch 1

**Been reworked... I fixed some errors I didn't catch before and split it up to make two chaps.**

**A/N**: This is a Wolf's Rain fic with an OC and possibly more than just Saida, but that comes later. This is supposedly set after episode 30. AND before anyone asks no, it doesn't really follow the old story line. I have it to fit my story. So if things are off with characters and the actual story line there's a purpose for it. If you have any questions or comments do that reiview thing and I'll do my best to answer them.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own ANYTHING dealing with Wolf's Rain. Saida is my character and any other OC's that follow will be mine. But as far as Wolf's Rain goes.... I repeat rather sadly... I own NONE of it.

* * *

All Saida wanted to do was leave the city, she now found herself in. It was filthy and around every corner was a new smell that made her stomach turn. Finally she managed to find an entrance to the water main. She figured, "It had to come from somewhere outside this city." She was right. She clutched tighter to the glass jar she had been carrying, since she had left her home, and continued to the entrance.

 A loud whistle made her jump and look up to the direction it came from. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? My, my aren't you a pretty thing." Saida didn't meet eyes with the intrusive character; she just stepped to one side to try and pass him without conflict.

"Now, now, where are we going in such a hurry? Why not stay and have a little fun?" Saida gripped her eyes closed becoming impatient. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings pretty one? Hey what's that you have there? Let me see." When his stubby fingers reached for the glass Saida knocked his had away and hissed.

"A feisty one ay? Perhaps I should fix that. Now I said let me see." He again reached for the glass. Saida grabbed his wrist and with little effort lifted the tiny man into the air, and moving to one side, turned him head over heel. It was like watching water take the form of it's holder, a pure, smooth, liquid-like action. Saida disregarded the now grumbling horizontal figure and resumed her path to the entrance of the water main.

Just as she was about to enter she heard a familiar click. It was that of a switch-blade being readied. Saida lowered her head, shaking it in disbelief. She made no attempt to turn around, not even when the man started to taunt her. "You might have gotten the upper hand that time sweetheart. But I won't make that mistake again. Now I want what you have. I can get it the easy way or the hard way. So why don't you save yourself a lot of trouble and just hand it over."

Finally Saida was forced out of her silence. "You think you can take it?" She began to laugh demonically, mocking the little man that stood behind her. And just as the laughing started, it stopped. She turned with a seriousness on her face like none other. Her eyes shadowed and her lips straight, "Let's see you try." Her voice almost growled out the words. There was no fear in her body. She waited for the worthless creature to lunge at her, but something happened.

From out of the alley, on Saida's left, another voice could be heard. "You know it's not nice to pick on ladies. How many times must I beat your kind down before you to get the point?" The little thief seemed more afraid than before. Saida could sense his rapid change in breathing. 'This man must be of some power,' she thought. Ignoring the interference and the display before her, she continued on her path. After all she didn't have the luxury of wasting time.

After a few minutes of lightly stepping and watching for holes, Saida heard footsteps as they crashed against the shallow water. 'That stranger, he must be following me.' Saida's mind wandered with who that man might be and why he would be after her. None of the outcomes were good.

Being that she could see clearly in the dark she decided to make a stand. It was after all only one person. There was an indent along the wall where Saida hid herself and waited. Her heart rate slowed considerably so she could hear better. The splashing stopped, which meant the man had as well. Saida closed her eyes straining her ears to hear what others could not.

Finally she picked up on it, the faint beating of a heart other than her own. It was rapid, but barely audible to her ears. Saida contrived that the man had become exhausted and stopped to rest. Not feeling a threat from this person, she walked out of her hiding spot towards the beating. The figure of a man bent over appeared. A copper smell hit the air and entered Saida's nose. "Blood," was her one word statement.

The man looked up with his head, but the body stayed bent, his right hand clutched to his left side. "You're hurt." Saida was in a hurry, but she wasn't so immoral and hell bent on her ways that she didn't do the right thing at times. Walking slowly towards the man, she saw the stream of blood.

"It's not that bad. I just needed to rest." Saida was shocked to hear his voice was so calm and strong. No sign of pain was evident. "You act well." At this the man stood up and she really got a good look at him. He was taller than her by about four inches, making him around 6'4". His black leather garments said he was a creature of danger, but something about his golden eyes told Saida otherwise. His hair was silver, like that of the moon, like that of her eyes, shimmering in the moonlight.

Saida finished her appraisal and decided that he wasn't as bad as her mind made him out to be. "Why don't you go back. It's not that far and you're not bleeding all that much. You could get help back in the city." The man stared at her as she looked at his wound. "So not even a thanks huh?" Saida quickly snapped her head up and met with his kind eyes. In her mind she didn't have anything to thank him for, but apparently he thought otherwise. "Thank you."

The tall figure shook his head half smiling. "If you don't mean it, don't say it." Saida looked confused for a second. "I don't know what you mean."

"That wasn't very sincere at all," was his reply as he tried to test himself to see how much weight could be put on his left side. He doubled over in pain, finding that the amount was not too much. Saida quickly grabbed his arm while still holding on to her glass. Lifting him back up she began to make her way back to the city.

"I thought you were leaving." Saida made no attempt to reply. Her mind was fixed on the contents of the jar. The life force was draining from it and the longer it remained in the dark the weaker it would become. "You're not a talkative one are you?"Again the man got no reply.

When the opening was in view Saida let go of him, making sure he had his balance first. "Here, you can make it the rest of the way on your own. As you pointed out earlier, I _am_ on my way out of this city. And I'm sorry I didn't seem sincere. I just don't see what I have to thank you for." The man was about to say something, but when he looked up, Saida was all ready retreating back into the darkness of the water main. 

He went to go after her, but reaching his arm out to call for her wasn't a good idea. He needed to get looked after and fast. It was the only way he'd catch back up to her. Something about her drove him to want to find her, want to stay with her. She had a peculiar smell, sweet, but not headache sweet, more like, floating on clouds sweet. Yes, he would get stitched and set out to find her, the wandering mystery woman with the wonderful smell.

The long tunnel didn't seem to want to end for Saida. It was as if she had been walking for hours with no seeming evidence that she was getting any closer to freedom, except for the iciness that had begun to take over. It became very cold and Saida feared for the thing she held so dearly to her chest. It was weakening and so was she. Her senses became jumbled. She couldn't distinguish one way from another, only that she was cold and only getting colder. "The end must be close," she breathed watching her words float away in front of her.

Thinking perhaps if she rested a moment, the right way would suddenly appear in front of her. It didn't. The coldness only made her want to sleep, but she knew she had to keep moving. "If only I breathe the fresh air." With that last breathe she collapsed where she stood. Leaning against the damp wall, feet dangling over the guide walk, holding on tightly to the glass with the grip of a dead man, she passed into unconsciousness.

_dream_

_A lone white wolf can be seen running through blackness, searching for something, for someone. Suddenly the background fades into white, pure snow white. The wolf became mingled with the snow making it hard to distinguish where wolf began and snow ended. The view was blurred and what appeared after it cleared was a different wolf, black as the night sky. Its silver ice cold eyes contrasted with the fur, much like the moon contrasts with the dark sky, both complementing the other. It was a mixture of the scene before. Black and white together as one. The wolf began to run towards Saida. It jumped at her bearing it's teeth... _

_end dream _

Saida shot up right before the wolf reached her. Her breathing was rapid and the cold made it hard for her to catch. She stood up shakily. "Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you." The voice made her jump, causing her to loose her grip on the glass. She watched the thing she had risked her life protecting numerous times before fall to the ground.

Everything was in slow motion and she was too frozen to do anything about it. Her face must have shown her horrified feelings. The man managed to just grab the glass before it hit, causing it's contents to spill out and die. Saida breathed out a sigh of relief, again collapsing to the ground. The weight she had been carrying, the importance of the contents of that glass jar, everything was about to be shattered all at once right before her. The only thing that saved her was the man, the one with the kind eyes.

She could feel herself being lifted and through slitted eyes she managed to make out his face. His jaw was set; he was concentrating, balancing her and the glass jar. Closing her eyes again, she managed to breathe out some words. "I have to get free." His words were barely heard buy her fading ears, but she could just make them out. "You will be." Saida let herself give in to sleep. This was different from all the other times before, peaceful, without any dreams of the wolf. This stranger made her feel safe, like she didn't have to try so hard.

* * *

**A/A/N**: Well if you like, don't like, whichever, reviews would be much appreciated. I'm currenttly writing other stuff, so this one has been kind of put on hold. But if I get any reviews I might be inclined to focus more on it. ;) And like I said, any and all reviews are welcome. 


	2. Ch 2

**A/N**: This is the second chap. I decided to split it because it just flows better this way. Also I changed some stuff. Not much, but some. So read on.

**Thanks to:** Tsume-Hiei luver for your review. I sent you an email. Hope you got it. If not let me know.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_RenTin_: Are you sure I don't own the characters?

_Orion_: Yes, I'm sure YOU still DON'T own the characters of Wolf's Rain or anything pertaining to it.

_RenTin_: Do you think it's possible I ever will? looks hopeful

_Orion_: shakes head No, it will never be possible. Can we just write now? I might decide to disappear again and then there'll be no writing at all, ON ANY OF YOUR STORIES.

_RenTin_: sighs All right, you are the master.

_Orion_: Yes, yes I am.

* * *

**Last time: **She could feel herself being lifted and through slitted eyes she managed to make out his face. His jaw was set; he was concentrating, balancing her and the glass jar. Closing her eyes again, she managed to breathe out some words. "I have to get free." His words were barely heard buy her fading ears, but she could just make them out. "You will be." Saida let herself give in to sleep. This was different from all the other times before, peaceful, without any dreams of the wolf. This stranger made her feel safe, like she didn't have to try so hard. 

* * *

Saida didn't know where she was or why, but she did know she was no longer cold and her awareness was back to normal, even heightened. She could see the orange and red glow from the fire dancing on the dilapidated wall of the shrine. 'It has to be some sort of shrine,' she thought to herself.

Three columns surrounded her like the points of a triangle. To her it seemed ritualistic, or perhaps some dark magic. But whatever had been there before only dwelled there now in spirit. The ruins were molded and covered in dark moss. Overhead the full moon shown brightly joining the stars in their nightly dance. Saida soaked it in feeling better by the minute. The goddess of night always healed her ales, even more so when the moon was full.

Sitting up words formed in Saida's mind that she didn't understand. But it was like they were calling her, telling her to speak them. So she did.

"I heard today while running through the rain, the wind. It said, 'there's going to be a change.' You set yourself up only to fall again. When will I reach it? When will it end? 'Never,' was the reply I heard. So much weight with just that word. 'Follow me. I won't lead you astray. Follow me. I'll show you the way. Into the night, you'll be there soon. Up to the stars and past the moon. Say these words again and again, 'I will never give up. I will never give in.'"

"That was mysterious." The voice didn't startle Saida this time. She knew he had been there all along. "What's it from?" Saida looked at the stranger's questioning face. "I don't know, somewhere inside of me." The stranger didn't look shocked or stunned at all, only curious.

He began to poke and prod the fire with a skinny limb that had been discarded from the cherry tree standing dormant nearby. Saida moved closer to the fire and watched as each time he poked it, embers rustled up to the heavens. All that could be heard was Nature and the crackle of the fire until the man broke the serene silence. "Do things like that happen to you often?"

Saida didn't rightly know how to answer that. She wasn't even sure she knew what he was referring to. "I'm not sure what you mean?" The man laughed. Saida took offense. She didn't find anything she had said funny and for this stranger to, made her uncomfortable.

He must have seen her disapproving glance, because he quickly tried to make amends. "I didn't mean to offend you. I wasn't laughing at what you said. Well not exactly. I just find this whole predicament kind of funny." He stopped messing with the fire and straightened his features continuing. "I just find this all strange. I feel like I know you, but that's impossible. I feel like I have to be near you. That sweet smell you have; it's intoxicating."

Saida gasped. "What? What is it?" Saida looked around frantically. 'How could I have forgotten?' She scolded herself as her eyes searched the location. But she couldn't see it; even worse, she could no longer feel it. "The glass, what did you do with the glass?" The upset and panicked look on her face was enough to drive any person to worry. The stranger was no different. "It's all right. I didn't think it needed to be close to the fire, so I left it behind the wall. Did I do something wrong?" Saida quickly jumped to her feet and bounded to the spot he pointed to. Sighing heavily she grasped onto the jar and let her forehead rest on its top. "You're alive."

After a few moments passed, Saida returned to the fire. "I know it's none of my business, but why is that so important to you that you'd risk your life?" Saida began to say something, to tell her story, but was stopped at the crunching of footsteps in the snow. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound. The man got up and disappeared through what was left of a doorway.

Saida could smell a new presence, this one seemingly familiar to her. It was as if the thing she had been searching for, for so long, had finally found her. She heard the voice; the very one that had been driving her all this way. '_He is here_,' the soft musical voice said.

Saida stayed where she was as the stranger entered with someone in tow. She was hidden by the flames, yet she could see clearly through them. "There's nothing to worry about. He's just a friend of mine. He brought us food and water and warmer clothes. His name's Kiba."

The stranger went to introduce Saida and only then realized that they were never properly introduced in the first place. "I'm sorry, all this time and I never got your name." Saida stood. "Nor I yours. It didn't seem necessary before." Looking at the new addition, the voice spoke to her again. '_Kiba, the one, you have to make him remember what he has forgotten_.' Saida seemed at turmoil with herself. She didn't understand what the voice intended for her to do.

"Are you all right?" Kiba asked concern showing in his voice. She realized that she had just abruptly stopped talking. "Forgive me. My name is Saida." Kiba stuck out his hand. "Well, nice to meet you Saida." Looking towards the stranger he continued. "You're right, Tsume, she does have a sweet aroma."

Saida bent her head and laughed. "Tsume, huh, that's a strong name. It fits you. And it's not I who has the sweet smell, it is the flower." Saida held up the glass jar showing the contents more clearly. The perfect lily white flower seemed to glow and sparkle in the moon's light. Kiba and Tsume seemed entranced by it's beauty.

The voice returned. '_He must remember. And so must you_.' This frightened Saida. 'Remember who I am? What does that mean?' Suddenly the wolf returned to her in a flash of light. The dream she had been having came to her in her awakened state. It was the same black wolf with the silver ice cold eyes. It beared its teeth as it lunged at her.

Saida screamed out, not sure if anyone could hear her. Just as she and the wolf were about to collide, she awoke in Tsume's arms breathing heavily. "What happened?" Tsume and Kiba both looked confused. "I was just about to ask you that." He helped Saida sit up and she stood on her own. The glass was no longer in her hands, but in Kiba's. He was staring at the flower within. He looked bewitched.

The voice returned to Saida once again. '_Now is the time_.' Saida didn't know what was happening to her. She lunged at Kiba bearing her teeth. She didn't know why she was doing this. It was like she had no control over herself. Words again formed in her mind that pulled her to spit them out. With a growl she did so.

"Remember the words of Red Moon. Wolves were born from the "Great Spirit". Paradise holds meaning to the one who seeks it out. The maiden of the flower and the white wolf are forever destined."

Saida became light-headed, but managed to lift herself off Kiba. She staggered away from him and as her vision blurred. She could see the horrified look on his face and Tsume's. 'What happened?' she thought as she passed into darkness.

Saida didn't open her eyes right away. She just focused on the hushed voices. "What is she? And what was all that about the Red Moon?" Kiba shook his head. "I don't know, but I feel like I am supposed to. She's a wolf; she has to be." Tsume made a clicking sound. "Those are just fairy tales told by the nobles. Just something that they can put their blame on for being cursed." Saida could feel his eyes on her. She could feel and hear and smell a lot more than she could before. "Well, in any case I don't think she was going to hurt me."

At that Saida shot up. "I didn't know what I was doing. The voice it had control over me. I would never have hurt you." The two guys jumped up and backwards at her swift movements. Saida turned her head in shame. "I wouldn't. I couldn't." Her voice was low and the last sentence was emphasized as if she were trying to convince her own self that she couldn't hurt them.

Saida looked down at the flower. It was beginning to bloom. Tsume and Kiba moved back to sit down, but were very cautious. "It told me that you have to remember. You had to have heard it calling you. You just had to have. When you were holding the flower did you not hear it? Did you not hear it singing to you?"

Kiba turned his head at Saida's words. "You did. I knew it. So you remember who you are now. You remember what you and I are." Kiba stood up and walked to where Saida was sitting. He looked into her silver eyes. He got so close that their noses almost touched. "We're wolves." That's all he said. Saida closed her icy eyes and breathed. "Yes."

Through all of this Tsume sat on the other side of the fire watching in awe. Right before his eyes he could see them, the wolves. A pure white wolf with yellow glowing eyes, and a wolf as jet black as the darkest parts of the world. Saida looked to Tsume. His breath caught. He rose to walk towards them.

The voice spoke again. '_This one too, is wolf_.' Saida silently questioned it. 'What should I do?' The voice didn't respond right away, but left her wondering. Tsume bent down and came close to Kiba. "Is it really you Kiba?" The wolf spoke to Tsume. "Yes, it's me, Tsume. It's like my life up until now has just been a dream. I remember. I remember everything." Tsume was stunned into silence. He could only stare. He turned to Saida.

'_Once he looks into your eyes he will remembe_r.' Saida stepped towards Tsume as the voice left her. He was bent on his knees and his eyes met Saida's, golden sun burning into silver moon. At that moment, he knew. He remembered that he too, was wolf. And there in the shrine, four shadows were projected on its last remaining wall. Four shadows, three of wolf and one of flower.

* * *

**A/A/N:** I am currently working on more to this story. It shouldn't be long before I can post another chap or two. I hope this splitting up thing didn't screw with anyone's head. If it did WAHAHAHAHA! clamps hand over mouth I mean... I'm sorry. looks around nervously Um so yeah, if you like, don't like, review. I'll take whatever. Same as always if you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them. Until later ;) 


	3. Ch 3

**A/N**: Mmk, so here's another chap. It's short, and I don't really think it says much, but it's just what came out. Oh it's all leading somewhere eventually though. lol It's just I needed this to work into how Saida fits into the whole picture.

**SPOILERS AHEAD: There are spoilers in this chap. So if you don't want to know or haven't seen the last eps and don't want it ruined I suggest you not read.**

**Thank you to**: Blade's Daughter and merlyn1382 for your reviews. Also to TsumeHiei Luver! Heh, yeah I kind of guessed he was your fave! lol Oh and to BD, I sent you an email. Hope you got it. I appreciate any and all comments. Hope this chap isn't too disappointing.

**DISCLAIMER**:

RenTin: (looks at Orion about to speak)

Orion: Must we go through this every time? Please don't ask, I do so hate to see you disappointed. Oh wait, no I don't! :p Ask away.

RenTin: (glares at Orion) No treat for you buddy!

Orion: It's not as if you give me any now anyway. So what do I care?

RenTin: (throws pencil at Orion's head)

Orion: Ow! That was uncalled for. And after I came to you to help you write. You ungrateful little bit... (another pencil hits him) OW! That was my eye!

RenTin: (falls over laughing) Hahahaha!!! Wahahahaha!!! That's what you get for what you were about to call me. You know I don't like that word.

Orion: (crosses arms over chest) FINE!!! But you still **DON'T** **OWN** Wolf's Rain or **ANYTHING** dealing with it! SO NAH!!!

RenTin: (pokes out bottom lip) Fine, fine. And thank you for coming out of your hiding place.

Orion: (looks away) You're welcome. Now can we get on with it?

RenTin: You heard him, let's get on with it.

* * *

The fire crackled bringing the party out of their dream-like state. Saida picked up the glass and sat back down in front of the fire. Silence still had possession over them.

Tsume was the next to return to the fire's side. When he looked at Saida this time, he could see her hands wrapped tightly around the jar. His mind was reeling. 'She doesn't have hands.' He shook his head and looked at Kiba. "So, what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Kiba didn't answer him. He just started to walk out into the snow. It had started falling again while they were sleeping. 'Sleeping.' Kiba thought. 'Is that what I've been doing?' The many questions he had would remain unanswered for the time. He knew that, but he asked them anyway.

Saida got up and followed him, leaving Tsume behind. She stayed several steps behind Kiba, giving him room. She didn't understand this anymore than he did. He spoke first; though he never looked back. His voice boomed through the silence, but it was barely audible.

"What happens when we find it?" Saida stopped in her tracks and his sad voice continued. "Why, why did _she_ want me to remember? So much pain and I feel it all. How is it possible that we are still here? And Tsume, he... he..." His voice trailed off.

Saida walked up beside him hoping that her presence would somehow offer him a little comfort. But at the same time she knew it wouldn't. 'There's always hope though,' she thought.

Kiba turned to Saida. It was his blue eyes that stared at her, his human form. "He died. They all did." Saida couldn't understand. She knew what had happened, but it was as if she was an outsider looking into a snow globe filled with scenes from the past. With every shake a new scene appeared after the snow settled.

A brown wolf lying beside a man's body; all was still. Something told her that this wolf was named Toboe. Snow blurred the vision and the scene changed again. This time it was a black wolf with blue eyes and a brownish red wolf lying together, seemingly motionless. Blood was everywhere. Their names rang in her head, Hige and Blue. Snow covered the scene. There was a gray wolf now, a scar marred it's chest. It was alone, all alone, covered in its own blood. It was Tsume.

Saida clamped her eyes shut. It was too much. Why were these memories being shown to her. They weren't her memories. 'I was happy then. I was...I was..." Her inner voice trailed off. She couldn't remember. Nothing from her past was there. No faces, no parents, no nothing. It was as if someone or something had wiped her slate clean. It was as if she had ever existed in that time.

His voice broke the chain of memories that were flooding her mind. "You weren't there. Who are you? Why was it you and not _her_ who had to remind me." Saida knew who Kiba was referring to. It was Cheza. She had bloomed. She had taken her true form and let the seeds of time remake the world.

Saida didn't know how to answer him. Then the voice returned. _'He remembers he is supposed to be searching.' _"Searching for what?" Saida was surprised to hear her own voice. It was shaky and fear was laced behind her words.

"So, we're searching for something huh? Sounds ominous to me. Mind telling me exactly what it is we're looking for?" Tsume had been listening. He too was wanting answers. "You're the one that came here looking for us, right? So, why don't you tell us? Why exactly did you have to find us? And why were we supposed to remember?"

Saida could tell by his voice that he was angry, very angry. She racked her brain to say something, anything. "I...I..." He wasn't very amused. She could tell he was trying very hard not to snap at her with his fangs.

"Oh that's right. You don't talk much do you. Well what was all that junk you were spitting out earlier, about that voice telling you to follow it and it will lead you?" Saida remembered the words she had spoken. It was the voice that had told her to say them.

She could feel Kiba looking at her. Tsume could tell he was confused and decided to clear it up for him. "She was spouting off about some voice guiding her or something. I thought it was strange, at the time, but now. I mean hell that was like reading the newspaper compared to what just happened.

Kiba looked up at Tsume, amusement in his eyes. "You read the newspaper?" Tsume huffed and clicked his tongue while turning his head away from Kiba. "Yeah I thought not. So in essence it's not as strange as that." He turned his attention back to Saida. "What was it you said?" He waited for her answer. 

Saida got up, glass in tow and began to walk away from them. Why should she have to repeat it. It was obviously nonsense. And she didn't know what it meant anymore than they would. So why bother with it? The musical voice returned.

_'Do not be afraid to tell them. You now know you are wolf. You have a purpose. One that was forgotten last time. Last time before the winds of time changed this world. But this time, this time, your purpose will be fulfilled. Everything will be as it should.' _The voice, even though confusing at times, usually made her feel calm. It was something she had come to trust. The only thing that she could trust. But now for some reason it didn't; it only angered her.

'What do you know? What have I done? I've erased my memories from before all of this. But somehow I can remember everything you've ever said to me. Everything you've made me do. I can remember it all. But my parents, my life before this, there's nothing.' Tears were forming behind her closed lids as she struggled to understand what the voice was trying to tell her.

A gentle tap on her shoulder caused her to snap her head in the direction it had come from. Her eyes were glassy, but she refused to let tears fall. She refused to let this get the better of her. It wasn't something she normally let get to her before. So why should she let it now?

"So, where to? You're the one with the voices in your head. I mean, it's not as if I can just go back to that city and live as if I don't remember. So what does that voice of yours say now?" Tsume bit out the words. He loathed her, for making him remember. 'I was perfectly content before... as a human.' He turned his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck trying to think. 'Or was I? Was I really satisfied with my life?'

Saida's harsh voice broke his thoughts. "It's not my fault. I had no control over any of this. I wish I could explain. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I'm making it all up. Maybe there really are voices, but they're not real, just in my head." Saida was only getting angrier with every thought, every word. Then she did something she never thought she would do... or could do.

She shoved the glass jar at Tsume. She shoved it into him so forcefully it made him stumble backwards a bit. "Take it! I don't want it anymore. It's only gotten me into trouble. I don't... I don't..." Saida turned away from him, trying to calm herself down.

Then, from somewhere inside her she managed to do just that. It was like something was taking her anger away and locking it up. "I don't want it anymore." Her voice was calm now, but filled with sorrow and anguish. She started walking again into the darkness, into the snow.

Tsume watched, shocked. He didn't know her story, but from the time he met her, he knew that the glass and the flower were her world. She had made it that way, and now, now she just gives it up.

Kiba came up and took the glass jar from Tsume, who's grip was loose and about to let it slip to the ground. "I don't think you should drop it." Tsume shook his head and looked to his now empty hands. "Think I was a little harsh?"

Kiba didn't answer, but followed Saida's tracks. When he felt that Tsume was no longer behind him, he turned. "Well, are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there like a noble's statue?" He waited a moment for a response. When he got none, he continued walking.

Tsume's brow furrowed. He made that clicking noise again and muttered to himself. "I can't stand nobles." He clenched his fist and looked back towards the shrine. The falling snow had put out the fire. He noticed an orange glow floating in the sky. The last remaining embers disappearing into the snow. 'Nothing left behind. What choice do I have, but to move forward.' With that he started to run. To where he wasn't exactly sure. Though he did know he wasn't alone.

* * *

A/A/N: Well, this was pretty much nothing in my book. But I had to put all the unanswered questions in here, because they are supposed to be answered as the story progresses. Actually most of the time they are going to be answered without anyone realizing it. (clamps hand over mouth) Uh, yeah, forget I said that. R&R as usual. I don't care whether they're good or bad. Although I should state that if you just write a flame, it better be good. Because I'm really picky about those. I don't want a "this story blows" or "sucks it just sucks" because really if that's all that your vocabulary consists of, well just don't bother wasting what brain cells you have left by typing that out. It'd be useless. Now, if you could come up with some big words like, atrocious or horrendous, that would impress me, then flames are pretty much welcome. Hope that offends no one. Orion made me grouchy as he seems to have left me again. Until later ;) 


	4. Ch 4

**A/N:** Well, well, well. Another chapter. This one, I like more for some reason. Um, just a little heads up, the city in this chap, totally made up. I'm sure you could have figured that out, lol, but I just wanted to make it clear. Also **SPOILERS** here and there, so YE BE WARNED. I just wanted to say that... well type that. I did say it though as I typed it. Ha! What do you care! Read and review as usual. Tell me what you're thinking. I wish to know.

**DISCLAIMER:**

RenTin: Peek-a-boo, where are you?

Orion: Hiding.

RenTen: But why? I just want to write a little.

Orion: Well, I want you to write, but you're going to ask me that question again. I don't want you to ask me that question again. I get tired of having to answer that question again and again.

RenTin: Wow, I'm impressed. That was a lot of "again's"! Very, very impressive.

Orion: (comes out of hiding) Well, I try.

RenTin: (pounces) Gottcha!

Orion:(bleep) Curse you wench! (bleep) You'll be the (bleeping)end of me NOW GET THE (bleep) OFF!

RenTin: Now, now, that wasn't nice. Come on, just a little bit. You know that next week we're going away, so we won't have time to update. Pretty please. Just one more eency weency little chapter? Pretty please.

Orion: (sighs) Fine, fine. Ok, but only one. I'm really exhausted from the last time on the other story.

RenTin: (smiles remembering) Well this time I won't have you change into anyone.

Orion: Ok agreed. I will help you. But before we can start, go ahead. Get it out of your system.

RenTin: Nah, you just say it.

Orion: Wow, I thought you'd put up more of a fight.

RenTin: (shrugs)

Orion: Ok, you **DO NOT OWN** anything that is Wolf's Rain. And**NEVER** will.

RenTin: That was a little harsh don't ya think?

Orion: No! (flatly stated with no amusement) Now on with the show... uh story.

RenTin: Alrighty!

**

* * *

**

**Last time...**

Tsume's brow furrowed. He made that clicking noise again and muttered to himself. "I can't stand nobles." He clenched his fist and looked back towards the shrine. The falling snow had put out the fire. He noticed an orange glow floating in the sky. The last remaining embers disappearing into the snow. 'Nothing left behind. What choice do I have, but to move forward.' With that he started to run. To where he wasn't exactly sure. Though he did know he wasn't alone.

* * *

'It's cold and that's all I can feel. It's all I want to feel.' Saida kept talking to herself and to the numbness that consumed her body. 

Whatever had locked away her anger, her hurt, was keeping her from feeling anything. Anything but the pure biting ice cold air. Not even the chill of the snowflakes that lighted on her, not even as they melted from the heat of her skin at contact, could be felt. No, it was just the cold. It was all the same.

She didn't know where she was going. But she never stopped. The moon had disappeared six nights and still she hadn't stopped.

The two figures following her stayed behind. They rested where she didn't. But they never gave up following.

Sound never pierced the air. The only speaking thing was the blowing harsh wind and their consciences. The inner most thoughts of each individual sounding out, asking things that they could not, would not, say aloud.

Finally, on the seventh night, as the two males stopped once again to rest, the silence was broken.

"Don't you find this odd? Tsume's voice faltered a bit as a gust of wind unexpectedly made him shiver.

Kiba looked at him and then to the flower beside him. It had opened more since they had been moving. It was almost in full bloom now. 'It won't be long.' Kiba ran his hand over the glass.

He found his thoughts sometimes strayed to the flower. He found himself staring at it whenever they stopped to rest. When he wasn't thinking of it, he was thinking of Saida.

'What is driving her? What keeps her going?' These questions he asked himself over and over and his thoughts would always drift to the flower and the voice.

He hadn't heard the voice since the shrine. Since Saida had walked away. He longed to hear it though. He wanted so much to hear _her_ talk to him. He had decided that the flower would serve as a substitute for the time being, until he could find _her_ again.

That's what _she_ had said to him. 'Find me.' And so he would. He had made up his mind. And for now he would continue to follow Saida. She was his only connection to the voice... to "Cheza." Kiba breathed out her name letting the wind whisk it away.

Tsume had been watching Kiba the entire time. He still hadn't answered his question and he was beginning to become impatient. But somehow he knew that Kiba was struggling.

'Still though, I'm getting tired of all this. Especially the not knowing.' Finally Tsume got up and started walking again.

"Tsume, we should rest a little longer." It shocked Tsume so much to hear Kiba's voice that he nearly fell over turning around.

"So, you do remember how to talk. That's comforting to know. I find it a little odd that you never used to shut up before. And now since all this happened you've barely said anything." Tsume laid back down, placing his hands behind his head.

"That life. It wasn't mine. It wasn't yours either." Tsume glanced at Kiba knowing what he meant. He sighed.

"What happened? At the end?" Kiba hadn't been expecting the question and gasped, quickly averting Tsume's gaze.

He clenched his eyes shut and reached into the snow and grasped the cold mesh. "You know what happened."

Tsume flung himself upright. "The hell I do. I know we all died. All of us. And you, you went after Cheza." Kiba snatched his head up at the mention of her name. Tsume continued. "The next memory I have is as a child. A human child. But I'm not human. I don't understand it."

Kiba sat staring straight through Tsume. It was like watching a volcano erupt. The molten lava flowing from it, devouring everything in it's path. Being unable to stop it. The images of the last moments poured into his mind, slowly and excruciatingly.

The utter helplessness that he felt when _she_ faded, leaving behind her true form. Leaving behind the seeds that would remake the world. The seeds that _did_ remake the world.

The truth is Kiba didn't know what had happened any more than Tsume. But he would find out. _She_ would know. 'Cheza would know.' His thoughts strayed to the flower and the maiden once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saida's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably now. She hadn't realized it though. Her whole body ached. It ached for nutrients; it ached for sleep. "I can't stop. I have to keep going, no matter what." Those simple words entangled with her thoughts, kept her going. Kept her on her feet.

The night passed away and the sun shown brighter than it had in days. The snow had finally subsided and the haze it left had lifted.

Saida waited for her eyes to adjust in the new light. Blinking several times, she walked towards the horizon. The big orb of fire drawing her in.

The closer she got the warmer she felt inside out. It was like a blanket of light was being wrapped around her. It was all hers. For once, something, other than herself, was taking care of her.

She tilted her face towards the sky, never pausing once in her stride, not even when she closed her eyes. 'It's not enough. I need more.' Her mind was dancing with this warm feeling. She couldn't get enough of it. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite remember what.

It was happening. She couldn't stop herself. Her face spread into a smile, albeit a small one, but it was something she hadn't done in days. Something she thought she would never do again.

The thought of not remembering wasn't so hard to cope with as long as the sun was shining down on her. It seemed to fill the void inside of her. The void she had gotten once the flower was no longer with her.

Her smile faded though as she became shadowed. Her eyes opened to mere slits and saw that the sun had disappeared behind a dome. Her forehead creased, while eyeing the atrocious thing.

This was all she needed, more human contact. She sighed. "It's the only way to keep going. I have to go through to get to the other side." With that last thought she found the road that led into the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, we've been following her for what, eight days now, and we still can't catch up to her. Maybe we should just go our own way. She obviously doesn't want to be around us. So I don't..." Tsume's words were cut off as he bumped into Kiba. "What the hell did you stop for?"

It didn't take him long to follow Kiba's gaze. "Another city huh? This must be Glacier." Tsume took in a big breath and let it out dramatically, bending over as the air expelled from his lungs.

"She's there." Kiba started to walk towards the round bubble. Tsume following in step.

"I hear this place isn't not so great, rather a crappy city, with hardly any food. I've also heard that the people here don't like outsiders. You sure you want to go in there?" Tsume stopped and watched Kiba as he kept walking.

"I guess that's a yes then." He mumbled to himself. "She better be worth it." Shoving his hands into his pockets he trudged along side Kiba.

"She is important to us. I can't explain it. But she holds the answers." Kiba gripped the jar tighter keeping his head forward.

Tsume side-glanced him, eyeing him to gauge his expression, to see if he actually believed his own words. "All the answers huh? I have my doubts, but whatever. I am curious as to why she left the flower though. It seemed so important to her." He shut up quickly as the words left his mouth.

It wasn't like him to care so much, well at least to show that he cared. 'But wait, as a human I had no problem at all showing it. I had friends. I had family. I was cared for and I cared.' He snarled at his own thoughts. 'Damn her.'

Kiba finally looked at him. He was upset. Kiba smiled to himself. It was just as hard for him to remember who he was, and who he is now.

But who he used to be before the wolf and after the world had been reborn, was stuck. It was neither a part of his past life or who he was now. His human self would never fit in with either side.

"Do you think she knows how we can be human's one minute and wolves the next? Because that one really has my hair standing on end." Kiba actually chuckled at Tsume's words and the shake he made as he said them.

Kiba put a hand on his friends shoulder and looked at him smiling. "That's why we need to find her." That was the last thing that was said as the entrance of the dome came into view.

* * *

**A/A/N**: Phew! Ok as before... REVIEW. Good? Bad? Indifferent? Questions? I want to know. As I said I want to know what you're thinking. Yes, because to know would make me all powerful! (laughs evilly) Mwa-ha-ha! MU-AH-HA-HA-HA! Yeah, so ok, review. Until later ;p 


	5. Ch 5

**A/N:** I know I know, it's been forever. Sorry. I haven't really had much time really to do anything on this. But at least it's something.

**A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I hope I replied to everyone. If I didn't answer your questions then send them again, cause chances are I don't remember them. **

**DISCLAIMER:** Getting right down to it... I OWN NOTHING of Wolf's Rain. Just using the characters for my own amusement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time:**

"Do you think she knows how we can be human's one minute and wolves the next? Because that one really has my hair standing on end." Kiba actually chuckled at Tsume's words and the shake he made as he said them.

Kiba put a hand on his friends shoulder and looked at him smiling. "That's why we need to find her." That was the last thing that was said as the entrance of the dome came into view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man this place really is crappy." Tsume looked around at the dilapidated buildings and dirty streets.

"Can you feel that?" Kiba stopped and looked down an alley. For a split second he could have sworn he saw a flower that looked exactly like the one he was holding. But the vision faded as he blinked his eyes.

"Yeah I can feel the grime of this place. It's sticking to me and I don't like it." Tsume continued to walk.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Something's here. Can't you sense it at all?" Tsume sighed and stopped his steps. He closed his eyes trying to clear out all of the vileness that was around him.

It was only for a moment, but he felt something. It was a slight shock that sent a chill down his spine. "Something's about to happen."

Just as the words left his mouth two figures burst from an alleyway a little ways ahead and came running towards the two wolves. They were panting heavily and looking back every few seconds. muddled conversation could be heard between the two.

"Keep up runt. You've got the food." The larger male said to the smaller one.

"Well, it's heavy. Why do I always get the heavy stuff? You're bigger." The older one turned his upper body to face his companion.

"Hey, you grabbed it. Don't blame me for your big appetite." The younger boy's facial features scrunched.

"Well you told me to grab it! AND you're the one with the big appetite." The older boy's eyes widened when two very large men appeared behind them.

"Aaah! Enough talk. Just run!" Their antics were comical. They high stepped and continued to their speedy pace.

There was still a distance between the wolves and the other two boys. All they could do was stare at each other waiting for the inevitable to arrive. However, it never did.

Out of the alley closest to the wolves a female stepped blocking the path. Both parties, wolves and boys, looked surprised at the intrusion. But it was too late to stop anything.

The female looked to the older boy. Staring him in the face, she looked directly into his eyes. He caught her gaze and in a flash leapt over her form with ease.

The woman stood her ground and let her gaze fall on the younger boy still headed towards her. He tried to stop to keep from running into her and skidded, coming to a complete halt right in front of her.

No one else could see the smile that graced her lips, only the boy. He looked up at her and immediately blushed.

"Uh, heh, sorry." As he looked to his feet, the yelling from the large men could be heard again.

"That's are food you stinking little thieves. You're going to pay for trying to steal from us!" ... "Yeah just wait till I get my hands on you two." ... "We're going to crush you!"

The woman pushed the boy behind her forcefully, causing him to fall to the ground on his backside. When she looked over her shoulder with a worried expression, he was quick to nod that he was all right.

Seeing his smile she turned and waited for the men to come closer. With her hands propped on her hips she stood there seemingly uninterested in what was about to happen.

They finally reached her. "Listen here woman. Get out of our way or you'll get it too. Ya understand?"

The woman only raised an eyebrow at the man who only stood a few feet higher than her.

"Oh I understand all right." With that she stepped aside allowing her arm to motion for the men to continue on their rampage.

She glanced at the boy still sitting on the ground, now with a horrified expression on his face. When he looked at her, she winked.

The men started to move menacingly toward him, but as they did, the woman stuck her foot out causing the one that was closest to trip and fall forward. While he went hurtling to the pavement, she quickly spun around kneeling to the ground, extending her right leg, causing the other man to fall backwards.

She stood up and brushed off her hands. The one that she had tripped was groaning and trying to get up. She simply stepped on his back, burying his face in the pavement again.

She walked slowly over to the boy and helped him up. She took the bag from him and turned back to the two men. "See I understand perfectly." With that she began to walk to the group who had just been idly standing and watching.

"Do any of you have any clue as to what the hell just happened?" The older boy that had been running asked the others.

Kiba and Tsume just watched as Saida had saved the two strangers. They now watched her approaching them. She stopped as if she had just noticed she their presence. The boy stopped with her and turned to face her.

"Thanks for saving us." When he noticed her sad expression, he stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She glanced down at the boy when she felt the warmth on her shoulder. She looked at him forcing herself to meet his eyes. She didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt him. But she had no other choice.

The boy was caught in her gaze. It was mesmerizing, but then memories flooded his mind. His face turned dismal. Saida had noticed and immediately felt sick for making him remember.

"I am truly sorry. I had no other choice." She removed his hand, returned the bag of food, and turned away, but not before giving one last glance to the group behind her. She closed her eyes and continued through the city.

The boy turned to see his friend walking toward him. He saw it now. He saw them all for what they truly were. He fell to the ground, his shoulders shaking from the sobs.

Kiba and Tsume just stood by and watched. They knew how he felt, to have a life ripped away from you and have memories so terrible return.

Tsume looked at Kiba. "So, what happens now? Did you see that look she gave us? If we let her get away now I don't think we'll ever see her again. And you'll never get your answers."

The boy had heard what Tsume had said and for some reason it angered him. Couldn't they see? Couldn't they see how much pain she was in? He stood up letting the contents of the bag he still held, spill out.

"Hey Toboe, that's good food runt." Toboe looked at the sandy haired boy.

"Oh shut it Hige! It's not like you're going to eat it now anyway." Hige was surprised by the outburst.

"Uh, oh yeah. I guess not huh." Toboe looked at Hige upset.

"How can you be so calm. You remember too don't you? How can you just stand there and act like nothing happened? How can you?" Toboe had started yelling at this point.

Hige eased away from his friend placing his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Take it easy runt. It's not easy for me. But it's not like I can change any of it now. Understand?" Toboe looked away from his remembering Saida's words. He mumbled them as a response.

"I understand perfectly." He walked over to Kiba and Tsume. It was only then that his eyes fell upon the flower. Kiba watched as he stared at it. Hige soon joined them.

"Hey, um not to be a bother or anything, but we really should get out of the street." The rest agreed and began to follow him.

It was quiet for a while. The only sounds that could be heard were the ones coming from the strangers as they passed them. They reached a building that seemed more run down than the rest.

"You live here?" Tsume asked with disgust evident in his voice. Hige just turned and grinned.

"It suits our needs." With that he walked into the place, the others following behind him, Toboe lagging. He turned right before he entered and looked back up the street.

"I hope she's ok." Tsume heard him and turned to him.

"Trust me, she can take care of herself. We'll run into her again." His words seemed to soothe the slight tension that surrounded Toboe. He whispered to the fading light.

"Yeah, I know we will." He entered the building feeling slightly happier, even with his memories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere across town)

Saida found herself huddling closer to her navy jacket. Thoughts of the events swirling in her head. 'Why did I do it? I said I wouldn't do it. Not anymore. I said I wouldn't listen to you. Why destroy someone else's life? Tsume and Kiba all ready hate me. How could I do that to him? He's just a kid. He had a second chance at his life.'

The voice came back to her, invaded her thoughts once again. _'You gave him that second chance. He will have his life, but only if you play your part. It was forgotten the last time. This time it will be different. This time all will be well.' _Saida clenched her eyes closed.

'I thought I could get away from you. But even now you remain with me. Why? What makes me so important? I want to know. I deserve to know.' Her mind was begging the voice. Begging for answers.

'_Do not be afraid of walking into the darkness. Not knowing can sometimes be a good thing. Even though the path ahead is unseen and darkened to your vision, do not fear it. For even in the darkness, light awaits. It awaits for the one to make it shine. To let it shine.'_ Saida started to shed tears at the words. They were so familiar to her, yet so far away. A memory flashed in her mind.

---------flashback---------

A baby is crying in the darkness of a room. A soft, soothing voice can be heard.

"There now my little one. Be not afraid of the dark. You are my sunshine." A song was hummed from the lips of the one who spoke. When the song was finished the baby was no longer crying, but cooing in its crib. "See, my child, you are my sunshine and will always shine brighter when things seem dark. Remember that my dear one. Remember it always."

--------end flashback------

Saida looked up at the sky. Night was sheathing it with her dark blanket. 'It came so fast.' It was the only thought she had before she continued walking in silence. No more thoughts, no more voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/A/N:** Mmk, so there it is. Let me know what you think. Good, bad, indifferent, questions, anything at all! And I so should have been studying instead of doing this. But when Orion beckons it's not like I can really turn him down. So, until later ;p


	6. Ch 6

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh I know I know... it's been forever. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone is still checking up on this story. I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates and I'm not gonna bore you with petty excuses. Just gonna give my apologies and get on with the show. I know this is short, but I needed it to set up the coming stuffies.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN anything pertaining to Wolf's Rain in any way.

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

'_Do not be afraid of walking into the darkness. Not knowing can sometimes be a good thing. Even though the path ahead is unseen and darkened to your vision, do not fear it. For even in the darkness, light awaits. It awaits for the one to make it shine. To let it shine.'_ Saida started to shed tears at the words. They were so familiar to her, yet so far away. A memory flashed in her mind.

---------flashback---------

A baby is crying in the darkness of a room. A soft, soothing voice can be heard.

"There now my little one. Be not afraid of the dark. You are my sunshine." A song was hummed from the lips of the one who spoke. When the song was finished the baby was no longer crying, but cooing in its crib. "See, my child, you are my sunshine and will always shine brighter when things seem dark. Remember that my dear one. Remember it always."

--------end flashback------

Saida looked up at the sky. Night was sheathing it with her dark blanket. 'It came so fast.' It was the only thought she had before she continued walking in silence. No more thoughts, no more voice.

* * *

"How long have we been walking? My stomach's begging for some food." And as if on cue to his announcement, Hige's stomach growled its displeasure. Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Heh, see what I mean? It's been days since we've had anything. And I mean, there's no telling where we're going right? I mean, do we know?"

Toboe plopped down on the snow and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, and I'm tired. Can we rest for a bit?" Tsume and Kiba just looked at the two groaning complainers.

"Fine we'll rest for a few minutes. But we can't fall too far behind." Kiba sat down with the glass in hand. Tsume choosing to lean against a rock that jutted out of the ground.

"Can't fall behind what? This girl, Saida, you say, if you ask me she's nothing but trouble. Let's just move on our own way. I mean, we remember right, who's to say we can't get it right this time?" Hige laid back in the snow and stared into the fathomless blue of the sky.

Tsume made a hissing sound. "You don't know what you're talking about Porky. And for your information, I'm not exactly in the mood for dying again." At the words, spirits fell, and cheeriness that had once been, disappeared.

Someone had finally said it. Someone had finally said what they were all thinking. Although Tsume regretted it afterwards.

None of them noticed the shadow behind the rocks. None of them heard it approaching. All too caught up in the past.

"For someone who's looking for paradise, none of you really seem all that happy to be going." Kiba immediately growled at the intrusion and got ready to strike.

"Woah, easy there big fella. I was sent to help or should I say relay a message that might help." The four wolves, gathered and stared at the cloaked stranger, still ready to strike if need be.

"Well, now, as you can see, I mean no harm. And I know you are wolves." The stranger spotted the flower through his hooded veil. Kiba could sense his eyes glance to the glass encasement and growled as a warning.

"I see you've obtained the flower. Tell me, how exactly did you manage to wrench it from that fiery woman's grasp?" The stranger seemed to divulge on memories that the wolves knew nothing about.

"I tried many a time to get my hands on that precious thing. But alas, that hell-ay-shish woman, well I should say girl at the time, was too slick for me. And as I can clearly see, I'd be a fool to try and take it from wolves. But perhaps if you knew the story behind that flower, you might give it to me freely." Tsume stepped in front of Kiba.

"I say we kill you now human, we have no need for stories." Kiba stepped up stopping Tsume's forward advance.

"Let's hear what he has to say. But know this, we won't hesitate to kill you if we think you're lying." The stranger put his hands up in front of him and seated himself on a boulder.

"Fair enough. Well, let's see, I'll just start from the beginning." The wolves stayed in their places, a far enough distance from the cloaked man, but still close enough to strike.

"It was exactly twenty years ago that a baby was born. This child was a chosen you might say. From the very beginning the child was taught the ways of old. The ways of the world as it was before. But something happened to the child and all was lost. Memories, time, anything that would place the child in this new living world."

"The child vanished at the age of twelve, taking along a prize experiment in the process. You see, wolf, that glass jar you hold there is nothing more than a plant grown in a lab, my lab to be more precise. We were testing from books, from ancient literature, from alchemy. We were trying to see if we could reproduce the days of old." The wolves were visibly confused.

"How would you know anything of the days of old?" The stranger laughed evilly at Kiba's question.

"What's so funny? I think you should answer the question human, before we grow tired of your antics." Tsume was getting more and more agitated with the man.

"Well, you see, I am a descendent from a long line of nobles. Well, at least that is what they were called in the old world. Secrets were passed on from that world to this one. A remnance of my family's blood line was left to pass on in this world. But to get to the point, I need that flower back. It rightfully belongs to me, you see? That filthy child stole it, but here now, everything is all right. You have kept it safe. In return for giving it back to me, I shall gladly keep your true identities a secret. After all, what's a world without wolves?"

From out of nowhere a figure dropped in front of the hooded stranger from a high rock.

"What is a world without wolves indeed." The voice was icy and seemed to lend to the chill in the all ready cold air.

"My, my, my, look how you've grown. And what's this? It seems you were the chosen after all." The man laughed again, while looking through his hood.

"It seems so. And there's nothing you'll be doing about it. And you're not getting your hands on that flower." Through all this the wolves stood in amazement, watching the scene play out in front of them.

"Do you really think you can make a difference this time? Do you honestly think that little voice you hear is real? It is sad to see such a beauty wasted on the likes of madness. For that is what it is." The stranger stood and appointed his attention to the wolves four wolves standing behind the woman.

"Hear me wolves, anything this one tells you is madness. She makes things of her on volition. She will be your demise. She wasn't meant for this world. She is not real." Kiba and Tsume both stepped up beside Saida. Toboe and Hige took a place on either side of them.

Saida watched them all stand by her. Something in the past few weeks had happened to her. She had gotten her memories back, all of them. The ones of being a human. The ones of being a wolf. The ones of this world. And the ones of the world before. Everything came back to her piece by excruciating piece. And now she not only new who she really was, but exactly what her place was in this new world.

"It appears you are outnumbered. Perhaps you should just forget about your little flower. What I want to know is why this one is so important? Why can't you just make more?" Kiba's question seemed to catch the stranger off guard.

"Yes, why not tell them why this one is so important, Darcia."

* * *

**A/A/N: **Mmk, if anyone's still reading, I'd appreciate a review. Good, bad, indifferent, anything. Although it'd be a lot to ask considering I haven't updated in forever. But all the same it'd be nice! Later later ;p 


End file.
